JACE: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by sarahserenity6296
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of a JACE WAYLAND unit! In order to achieve full use of your unit, the reading of this manual is essential. We are not responsible for your own stupidity.


**The Shadowhunters Corporation presents...**

**JACE WAYLAND: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manuel.**

Congratulations! You are now the pride owner of our much anticipated JACE unit! Below you will find the proper way to take care of and enjoy this unit, including hygiene, accessories and modes.

You will also be glad to know that by making this purchase, the Shadowhunters Corporation has donated one dollar to the research for finding the cure for Demon Pox, discovered in 1878 and plaguing our less than applicable units since Jonathon Shadowhunter himself!

After thoroughly reading this manual, you may activate your JACE unit and begin your existence together.

* * *

><p><strong>TECHNICHAL SPECIFICATIONS<strong>

**Full Name**: Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Herondale/Lightwood

**AKA**: Angel Boy, Sexy Beast, Bad Ass, Sex God, etc.

**Porn Mantra**: Ladies. Look at your Shadowhunter. Now back to me. Back to your Shadowhunter. Unfortuntely, your Shadowhunter is not me, so you may continue looking at me.

**Manufacturer**: Shadowhunters Corporation

**Age**: 17

**Height**: 6'1

**Weight**: Kicking demon butt 7 days a week keeps your unit at a more than acceptable body weight

**Length**: Pleasurable

* * *

><p><strong>ACCESSORIES<strong>

Your unit will include the following:

Three PLAIN T-SHIRTS in gray, white and black (all custom made to enhance your unit's personal body type)

One pair of LIGHTWASH RIPPED JEANS

One MIRROR (your unit enjoys looking at himself _at least_ three times a day)

One SERAPH BLADE (in case a demon stumbles upon you and your unit's "bonding time")

One STEELE

One WITCHLIGHT

If your JACE unit does not have one of the accessories listed above, please contact us at the number listed on your JACE unit's package.

Replacements and additional items must be purchased through our website: BetterNBlack(dot)com. We gladly accept credit, debit and checking account as payment. We also ship worldwide.

* * *

><p><strong>ACTIVATION<strong>

Your JACE unit will arrive at your home in an unconscious state. Please follow the correct procedure of activation or your JACE unit will not function properly. Failure to follow instructions can and will result in negative outcomes including (but not limited to): mood swings, inability to perform, irritability, coughing and vomiting.

STEP 1) Unwrap your unit (please follow the instructions on your unit's box. We are not responsible for the loss of a limp or unintentional haircut).

STEP 2) Lay unit flat on floor.

STEP 3) Pour a small amount of mango juice into your unit's mouth. Please refrain from using any, er, "special" mango juice you were thinking about. Please restrain from the lust your unit inspires in you at this time.

STEP 4) When your unit's eyes open, immediately compliment him. (NOTE: this step forges the bond you and your unit will have for the duration of his [or your] life)

STEP 5) If previous step has been completed correctly, JACE will rise, give you his "Sexy Beast" smile and introduce himself.

Upon successful activation, JACE will begin his charm and witty banter. Remember: your JACE unit is of the male gender and will not hold back his flirtatious comments and suggestions. It is _your_ responsibility to give him the appropriate care before partaking in any physical relations.

* * *

><p><strong>MODES OF OPERATION<strong>

**DEFAULT  
>SHADOWHUNTER<strong>: Your unit takes his Shadowhunter duties very seriously and will not hesitate to ditch your date to rescue someone seconds away from being attacked by a demon. JACE is responsible when it comes down to being a Shadowhunter and will not break the rules of the Codex under your command.

Being a Shadowhunter gives your unit the advantage of UNEARTHLY POWERS including (but not limited to): strength, agility, speed and the ability to melt us poor humans with one seductive look. In addition to their naturally born talents, you may use a rune (the rules and instructions for runes is listed at the back of this instruction manual) to enhance certain other parts of your unit. Please note that using a STEELE takes practice and care. You do not want to hurt your JACE unit.

You may turn this mode off, but your JACE unit will become restless and may need to partake in excessive amounts of physical activity. He may also become drab and whiny, sulking around the house and refusing to please you.

**PROTECTOR**: Despite his cocky, indifferent exterior, your JACE unit has a protective side to him that differentiates from his SHADOWHUNTER side. While his constant meddling in your life may become obnoxious and tiresome, keep in mind that he is simply looking out for your well being.

**OTHER MODES**

**LOVER**: Your JACE unit has needs. Your JACE unit will find someone to satisfy his needs if you do not. He is up for multiple partners, role playing and anything that involves whipped cream. If you want your relationship with your unit to be more than physical, you must be patient. Your JACE unit believes that "To love is to destroy and to be love is to be destroyed." While we find that silly and untrue, your JACE unit is stubborn and swears by it. Be patient and kind. Gain his trust and more importantly, his respect. If your unit trusts you, he will be more inclined to let you in, which is the first step of any successful, long lasting relationship.

**BROTHER**: Your JACE unit will care for you as a sibling, constantly butting into your life and ruining any hope of ever having a successful date. NOTE: if you have your JACE unit on BROTHER mode, do not forget and try to engage in sexual activity with him. This WILL scar him. We are not responsible for your own stupidity.

Due to high demand, we have included a **NERD** mode. Please note that trying to program your unit into this mode will be difficult, borderline dangerous. He will become violent. We are not responsible for any damage done to you, your unit or your surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>GENERAL CARE<strong>

Your unit is very particular about his looks. To keep him happy, healthy and clean, please perform the following tasks on a daily basis:

1.) Daily Grooming. Your JACE unit enjoys long, hot showers with or without you. Occasionally he will want to take a spaghetti bath. Please do not comment or attempt to stop him.

2.) Food. Your JACE unit needs food to keep him healthy and energized. He enjoys tomato soup and mangoes. Your unit will attempt to eat faerie food. This will result in... unusual behavior in your unit. We highly advise against it.

3.) Hair care. Your unit takes pride in his luscious blonde locks. To achieve the "just woke up" look, your unit may need assistance, as it is not as simple as "just waking up." Partaking in sexual relations is the simplest way to achieve the "just woke up" look.

4.) Exercise. Your JACE unit must stay in shape to successfully fight off demons and unattractive, obnoxiously easy girls. You may enroll your JACE unit in a Shadowhunters Training Camp to keep him in shape, or partake in frequent amounts of sex.

* * *

><p><strong>COMBATIBILITY WITH OTHER UNITS<strong>

Your JACE unit is generally compatible with most other units, but certain warnings come with different units. Before letting your unit interact with another unit, we advise you read the information below.

**CLARY unit**: Your JACE unit seems to always revert to the LOVER mode when around this unit. If you do not want to share your unit, please keep him away from the CLARY unit.

**ALEC unit**: Being parabatai's, your JACE unit enjoys this unit's company. Unfortuntely, the ALEC unit has two specific modes, one being in love with your JACE unit. This may be awkward for you to be around. Please determine the mode of the ALEC unit before letting your unit interact with him.

**ISABELLE unit**: Your JACE unit enjoys the company of this unit. Despite their borderline abusing banter, they enjoy each others company. However, these two units together may be harmful to others and should be watched. WARNING: the ISABELLE unit enjoys cooking for other units, however she is not good at it. If your JACE unit consumes the ISABELLE unit's food, he may malfunction.

**SIMON unit**: While your JACE unit would rather bite off his own tongue than admit this, he enjoys the company of the SIMON unit.

**MAGNUS unit**: Despite their banter, these units enjoy the company of the other. You, your JACE unit and MAGNUS unit can kick back and watch America's Next Top Model or What Not To Wear. Your JACE unit will pretend to hate this. He secretly likes it.

**SEBASTION unit**: Your JACE unit will become violent around this unit. We highly advise you to keep the two units apart at all times.

* * *

><p><strong>FAQ<strong>

Q: My JACE unit is apparently a neat freak and has to clean every spot in my house. What do I do?  
>A: Sit back and enjoy the view.<p>

Q: Does my JACE unit drive?  
>A: Unfortunately, he does not. Your unit believes he is too good for such a simple mundane task.<p>

Q: Help! My JACE unit ate something my ISABELLE unit made! What do I do?  
>A: Please get your JACE unit to the nearest hospital and have his stomach pumped.<p>

Q: My JACE unit looks a lot like my ALEX PETTYFER unit...?  
>A: Really? We don't see the resemblance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, thank you for reading my little fic(: I hoped you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I am not the genius who came up with this idea. I believe that honor goes to an author by the name of Theresa Green. I don't own the Mortal Instruments either. What a life... ):


End file.
